Love and Patronus part 2
by PhantomLove13
Summary: Part 2  SnapexHermionexLupin


Hermione was glad to finally sit down as they walked into the Great Hall. The enchanted cieling was dark and starry, the floating candles flickered above the four house tables. The Gryffindor colors decorated the huge room and the teachers sat on a raised bench over looking the students.

After the sorting, the plates filled with food of every kind, and the goblets filled to the brim with pumpkin juice. Before Hermione could even fill fill her plate Ron was already reaching for seconds of the turkey that lay in the center of the table.

" Really, Ron, " She rolled her eyes in disgust, " Must you? "

" Wha' " Ron asked around a mouthful of food.

" You- " She was interrupted by Dumbledor standing and raising his hand for silence.

" As you all know by now, Mr. Lockhart has- " He paused and smiled a little. "resigned from the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. "

" So it is my pleasure to introduce your new Defense Against of the Dark Arts teacher, " He gestured to Lupin to stand. " Professor Remus Lupin! "

The entire room exploded into applause. Hermione found herself grinning like a fool as he waved shyly and bowed slightly before sitting down again. Remembering herself, she glanced quickly at Ron and Harry, but if they had seen anything they werent going to say anything about it. Both were suddenly very busy talking about the Quidditch games they all knew Harry would win.

" So, what classes do you have? " Came a soft voice from behind her.

" Luna! " Hermione smiled hugely. " Want to see if we have any classes together? "

" Yes, I have asked Ginny if she had any of the same classes but she _is_ a year youner then us. "

" Oh, I totally understand. " Hermione pulled out her schedule and started to compare it to Luna's.

" Hey, what are you guys doing? " Ron leaned overthe table to get a better look.

" Oh, we have Herbology together! Awesome! " Hermione hugged her, waving as she headed back to her own table. " Remember that we have to visit Hagrid tomorrow. We havent even spoken to him since the end of last year. "

" Yeah. " Nodded Ron.

" Ok. " Agreed Harry.

Soon, Hermione noticed, Ron's eyelids started to droop. As Harry's mouth opened in a jaw cracking yawn, she knew it was nearly time for Dumbledor to dismiss the children to their beds. Even the teachers were glancing over at him expectantly.

" I believe, " Dumbledor smiled sleepily as the food disappeared from the plates. " its time to say goodnight. First years, follow your prefects. "

With a wave, he dismissed thstudents and teachers. Hermione smiled when she looked up at the teacher's table to see Hagrid asleep, and a tired Professor McGonagall trying to wake him. Turning around, she tried to find Ginny in the crowd,

The crowd had pushed her up the staircase and down a corridor before she spotted Ginny and tried to wade through a crowd of first years to get to her. She was looking around, confused, while the staircases changed and moved around her. With a sigh, Hermione grabbed her by the hand and started to drag her back to the common room. She glanced back to see how Ginny was keeping up, and ran straight into a warm, firm chest.

" Excuse me. " Hermione squeaked, blushing pink, before she realized exactly who she had run into.

" Quite alright, Ms. Granger. " Professor Lupin said, smiling down at her.

If she had been pink before, she was now as red as a lobster. Her cheeks burned and it was all she could do not to push passed him and run to her room. But her manners forbid her from it. So, instead, she took a deep breath and looked up at him with a smile.

" Sorry, Professor, I should have looked where I was going. " With that she started to walk around him.

Her hopes of getting away eaily dissolved as she heard him call after her.

" Wait!"

She continued to walk away, trying to pretend she hadn't heard him.

Her heart nearly stopped when she felt his hand close around her wrist. She considered pulling out of his grasp and runnin but she still had to get Ginny back, too. So, nervously, she stopped and turned to face him.

" Professor, " She put emphasis on his title. " We really have to get to our common room before lights out. "

" I just wanted to give you this. " Lupin held out a small, golden object that lay in his palm. " You dropped it back there. "

" Thank you. " Hermione tried to take the timeturner out of his hand without touching him.

Instead, his hand closed around her's, the turner trapped between them. He reached out and brushed the hair that had fallen into her face back behind her ear. His hand purposefully brushing her cheek. Hermione shiver involantarily, staring into his dark eyes, that watched her intensly.

Just when she was sure he would lean down and kiss her, he smiled mischeiviously, it lit up his whole face, making him look years younger. He let go of her hand and waved before turning and walking off into the darkened corridors.

" Sweet dreams. " His voice floated back to her as he disappeared.

" Come on, Ginny. " Hermione said with more confidence then she felt. Her heart still pounded and her hands shook a little, but she smiled as she remembered him touching her cheek.

Sweet dreams? Yeah, right!


End file.
